Tails' Evil Twin
by NuclearForce
Summary: When Eggman creates an artificial version of Tails  nicknamed Kyle  and sends him to Sonic's house where he replaces Tails, intending to destroy the group from the inside, huge problems are caused. What will happen? Adopted from DarkWolfEric.
1. Chapter 1

"Finally, I have completed my new invention," said the evil inventor Eggman.

Eggman was sitting in a hover car he created in a very dark laboratory. There were failed machines all over the place, machines with no arms and no heads. Most of the machines were destroyed by a blue hedgehog named Sonic.

"I finally created a machine that will destroy Sonic and his stupid little friends."

The machine was a metal hedgehog that had a lot of screws loose. Eggman had painted his machine a dark blue color to resemble Sonic. He had also painted his feet red to resemble Sonic's shoes. Eggman activated his machine by his remote control that he had also created. The machine started to leak oil and steam burst out of his head. Eggman jumped in surprise.

"No, no, no. This isn't good at all."

Eggman floated toward the machine to examine what was wrong. Eggman couldn't figure out the problem. He tossed the machine in the pile where all the other failed Sonics were.

"I'm taking a lunch break," Eggman said with anger. Eggman stepped off his hover car and stormed out of the laboratory.

XxX

It was a hot summer day and everyone was in the pool at Chris's house. A blue hedgehog with grassy green eyes was running in circles around the pool.

"Sonic, why don't you get in the pool?" said a yellow fox with two tails and eyes as blue as the ocean.

"The reason he doesn't want to get in the pool Tails is because he's scared of water," replied a red echidna with purple eyes.

"I'm not scared of the water. You have it all wrong, Knuckles."

"Well then, get in the pool."

"I-I can't, I just ate," Sonic said trying to cover up the fact that he is afraid of water.

"Fine. Then we'll just wait for 15 minutes and then you can get in the pool."

Sonic huffed and turned his head away before walking inside the house. Inside the house was a pink hedgehog with green eyes joined by a creamy yellow colored rabbit with yellow eyes.

"Oh, hey Sonic. Care to join us in a game of chess?" said the rabbit.

"No thanks Cream."

"How about a game of house? You can be my husband and Cream can be our child," said the pink hedgehog running towards Sonic to give him a big hug. In a blink of an eye he quickly ran out of the room.

"I don't think so, Amy. I'm looking for Chris."

Amy turned to where Sonic was standing.

"Chris is at school." Cream said in a very soft voice where you can barely hear.

"Oh, ok." He said before quickly running out of the house to Chris's school. Sonic got to the school two seconds after he left his house. Chris's homeroom happened to be the first classroom in the building which meant that anyone can see their class threw the windows. The school was a tan color and felt very rocky. The classrooms were pure white with no color except the door which was made out of oak wood. Sonic knocked softly on the window to get Chris's attention. His seat was next to the window. Chris looked over and noticed Sonic standing there. Chris turned away and then jerked his head back in Sonic's direction. He couldn't believe that Sonic came to his school…again. Chris tried to make Sonic leave but Sonic didn't understand his lips or hand movements. Chris made a sign in his notebook that read: GO HOME SONIC in huge letters. He put the piece of paper in front of the window. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and quickly ran back home.

Tails and Knuckles were out of the pool and in the living room watching TV.

"I'm so bored…I kinda wish Eggman would send one of his stupid robots to attack us," Sonic said walking with his head down.

"I have been bored lately," Tails replied, slouching in the sofa.

"There's really nothing we can do," Knuckles said, turning off the TV.

"I'm sure Eggman is about to create one of his stupid inventions right now."

XxX

Eggman was writing a list of ideas for robots.

"I tried everything." Eggman yelled, slamming his hands on his desk.

"Maybe I should make a clone robot of Knuckles. No, maybe another Sonic."

One of Eggman's servants came in. He was a red and black hedgehog with flaming red eyes. He was caring a tray with a cup of soda on it.

"Here," said the hedgehog. He sounded angry.

"Oh Shadow, lighten up will ya."

"No, the only reason I'm doing this is because I want to see Maria again."

"You will, you will. She's locked up safe and sound in a nice cellar far, far away."

Eggman snatched the drink off the tray.

"Now help me think of a way to attack Sonic and his obnoxious friends."

Shadow snatched the list of his desk. He scanned through the list.

"These are terrible. Instead of something attacking them right away, why don't you create something that will secretly do the job for you?"

Eggman grabbed the list.

"Ok, how about a Sonic robot that kills them slowly."

Shadow growled with anger.

"NO. How about a robot that secretly tricks Sonic."

"I know. How about a Knuckles robot."

Shadow dropped the tray and slammed his hand on the desk.

"No. How about you make a clone of one of Sonic friends and make him secretly trick Sonic."

Eggman rubbed his head.

"I know. How about a Sonic robot who will secretly do the job."

"No. Sonic is too noticeable. How about someone more quiet but still strong."

Eggman thought for a moment.

"I will make a Tails robot and he will secretly do the job."


	2. Chapter 2

Eggman started to laugh evilly. Shadow ignored him and walked away. Eggman quickly went to work. He gathered machine parts, screws, and screwdrivers. He quickly drew a design that would represent the machine. The picture was very sloppy and hard to tell what it was. It looked like a cat that had some screws on his head. Eggman knew he couldn't work on this machine by himself. As much as he didn't want to, he had to ask Shadow. He knew that Shadow was smart enough to create the machine.

"Hey Shadow, Can you come here."

Shadow lazily walked in.

"Can you h-help me create my robot?" Eggman struggled to ask the question. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"What are you going to do for me?" Shadow said crossing his arms, giving a little smirk.

"I will tell you where your precious little Maria is."

Shadow stood there for a few minutes.

"Fine. Since you're too stupid to figure out how to make a machine."

Eggman growled with fury. Shadow walked over to his desk to look at the design he made.

"What is this?"

"It's my design for the machine."

Shadow crumbled the piece of paper and dropped it on the floor. Shadow grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began to draw the design. It took him 3 minutes to draw the design.

"There."

Eggman looked at the piece of paper. The picture was very detailed.

"Ok, I will need a lot of screws, metal, fur and a bunch of other materials."

"How long will it take you took make the machine." Eggman asked.

"Maybe a day."

Eggman grabbed some of the materials that Shadow would need. Shadow looked through all the materials Eggman had sitting around.

"I need bendable medal."

Eggman handed different pieces of metal parts to Shadow.

"Ok, let's get started."

XxX

Knuckles was walking in the dessert, looking for a chaos emerald. He came across an old temple that was created by Egyptians many years ago. Knuckles carefully walked around the temple. The temple was made out of hard stones. The inside of the temple was filled with sand.

"Man, where is that chaos emerald."

All of a sudden, a bat flew over Knuckles head but it wasn't an ordinary bat. It was Rouge.

"Well I didn't think I would see you here." Rouge said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why is it that every time I go somewhere to look for an emerald, your there."

Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"All I know is that, that emerald is mine."

Knuckles growled.

"That emerald is mine." Knuckles yelled. Rouge started to laugh.

"You seriously think you can beat me to that emerald."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, fine. We'll just see who gets that emerald first." Rouge took off, leaving nothing but dust behind. The dust flew into Knuckles face. When the dusts settle, Knuckles quickly jetted further in the temple to find the emerald. The temple wasn't large. It had about 4 floors so if Knuckles wants that emerald, he will need to hurry before Rouge gets to it. Rouge flew to the last floor of the temple and there was no emerald.

"What no emerald."

Knuckles finally got to the last floor where Rouge was standing there in shock.

"Hand over the emerald."

"It's not here." Rouge said turning around to look at Knuckles.

"Then who has it?"

Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"Ugg, I'm so angry. How did someone else get here before I did?" Rouge grunted. She started storming around the room. Knuckles looked at her weirdly. Rouge narrowed her eyes toward Knuckles.

"Listen you. I will collect more chaos emeralds then you. So you better stay out of my way." Rouge flew at of the temple, leaving Knuckles behind.

"Man, that's my kind of women."

XxX

"Shadow, are you almost done?" Eggman asked pacing around the room.

"Almost. I just need one more part." Shadow screwed the last screw inside the head.

"Done." Eggman jumped with excitement. The robot looked just like Tails. He had aqua blue eyes and his fur was bright yellow. He also had 2 tails.

"Ok. I installed a chip in his head so that he sounded just like Tails."

Eggman was so excited. He ran up to Shadow and gave him a hug. Shadow pulled away and walked a couple steps away from him.

"His name will be Robot 258." Eggman cheered.

"No. His name will be close to Tails." Shadow replied.

"How about Nails?"

"NO. His name will be Kyle."

"Kyle is nowhere close to Tails." Eggman had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Tails real name is Miles and Kyle is kinda similar to Miles."

"That's perfect. Kyle." Eggman started to laugh evilly. Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Kyle's eyes started to glow.

"Wow, he looks so real." Eggman was impressed. Not even his robots were that close to looking real. Even his speech was normal. Kyle smirked.

"Say something Kyle."

"It's time to destroy Sonic."


	3. Chapter 3

"He works." Eggman cheered for joy.

"Of course he works, I made it not you." Eggman narrowed his eyes and stopped cheering. Kyle sat up from the laboratory table. Eggman jumped into his hover car.

"Let's celebrate with some nice cold ham sandwiches." Eggman said turning on his hover car.

"Wait Eggman." Shadow yelled. Eggman stopped his hover car.

"Kyle has a hidden camera in his eyes so we can see what he sees he also has a chip installed so he knows who all of Tails friends are. And you said if I helped you, you will tell me where Maria is."

Eggman slowly moved his hover car closer to the ground. Eggman stepped off his hover car and walked over to his computer. He wiped off the dusk that was on the screen. The dust flew into his nose and he let out a sneeze. Shadow walked over to where he was sitting. Eggman pulled up a website of an island that was surrounded by water.

"This is Prison Island. Maria is held captive there. The only way to get there is by boat." Shadow eyes widen.

"There I told you where she is. Now tell me how to work Kyle."

"Ok. Kyle can do everything by himself. No buttons or remote controls." Eggman turned off his computer.

"I will destroy Sonic X." Kyle said getting up from the table. Shadow was about to leave the room before Eggman stopped him.

"So how will he destroy Sonic?" Eggman asked. Shadow turned around.

"Ask him. Kyle how are you going to destroy Sonic and his friends?"

"I will impersonate Tails; get him out of the picture. Get information from his friends, then turn around and destroy them."

"Won't that take forever? I want Sonic destroy now."

"You have to be patient. It will take a little long but in the end Sonic and his friends will be destroy."

Eggman nodded. Shadow turned back around and walked out of the laboratory.

"Ok Kyle…I want you to go destroy Sonic."

"With pleasure."

XxX

Kyle was walking down the sidewalk looking for Chris's house. Amy and Wave happened to be walking down the same sidewalk as him.

"Hey Tails, what are you doing?" Wave asked.

"I'm going back home to Chris and Sonic X." Wave gave a light smile and looked away. She started to blush but she tried to make it not noticeable. Amy knew Wave had a little crush on Tails. Amy started to giggle.

"Hey Tails, do you want to hang out tonight. You, me, Wave, and Sonic." Kyle didn't know what to say.

"No thank you, I'm very busy." Wave's smile turned into a frown.

"Ok. See ya later." Amy and Wave walked past him, muttering to each other. He continued to walk to Chris's house. Kyle was observing everything around him. He noticed big building, little houses, huge signs and cars driving by and people walking up and down the sidewalk. He finally found Chris's house. He stood there, observing the surroundings. The house was big. They had a drive through big enough for two cars to be side by side. Kyle walked up and rang the doorbell. He stood there for 2 minutes and no one answered the door. He rang the doorbell again. Then Knuckles answered the door.

"Tails you know we don't go through the front door. You can go through the back door." Knuckles said with a weird look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kyle stood there for a couple minutes.

"Well ok." Knuckles said closing the door. Kyle turned around and walked to the back yard. He observed the back yard. There was a large in ground pool and some chairs. Kyle walked inside the house and started observing everything. Sonic walked by Kyle without approaching him.

"Destroy Sonic."

Sonic turned around with a shock look on his face.

"What did you say?" Sonic asked coming closer to Kyle.

"I said…annoy Sonic." Sonic narrowed his eyes. He moved in even closer and Kyle stepped back. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"I was for sure he knew I wasn't Tails." He thought. After Kyle observed the house, he took a break and sat down on the couch. Cream walked through the back door.

"Hey everyone." She said. Kyle turned his head to take a look at her. Cream smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm surprise no one notice yet." Kyle whispered to himself. He lazily slouched in the couch. He grabbed the remote and started surfing the channels. There was nothing good on so he turned off the TV. Cream walked back to the living room and sat next to him.

"Is there nothing good on?" She asked him. He sat there quiet. Cream smiled gently and grabbed the remote. She surfed the channels until she found Family Guy.

"Tails, don't you and Sonic love Family Guy?"

"Yeah, I didn't know it was on." They both sat there quietly just enjoying the program.

"Cream." Amy shouted walking through the back door.

"Come on, let's go." Cream nodded and walked outside with Cream. All of a sudden, Tails walked through the front door. Kyle tried to leave quickly but Tails stopped him.

"What the hell." Tails yelled. Kyle tried to run but Tails grabbed his hand.

"How is this possible? I have a twin."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle didn't know what to say. He stood there quietly.

"I don't remember having a twin." Kyle didn't know whether to tell him Eggman created him or if he should lie and say he is his twin.

"Yeah, I'm your twin. I'm Kyle."

"Then how come I never seen you."

"Well, because…."

"Is it because you were with my dad." Tails interrupted.

"Yeah…I was with dad."

Tails smiled.

"I can't believe I have a twin. I'm Miles but everyone calls me Tails. I wonder my mom never told me about you."

Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad never told me about you either."

Kyle was relied that Tails didn't find out that he was created by Eggman and Shadow. Tails jumped up in the air.

"Yay! I have to tell everyone that I have a twin."

Tails ran all over the house searching for everyone. He told them they needed to meet him in the living room because he had great news. Everyone sat down in the living room. Tails told Kyle to wait in the kitchen.

"Alright everyone I have some awesome news. I have a twin."

Everyone looked confused.

"You don't have a twin." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, come here Kyle."

Kyle walked into the living room and stood next to Tails. Everyone looked shock.

"I don't remember you ever talking about him." Amy said.

"That was because he was with my dad and my mom never told me about him."

Kyle wasn't planning on getting caught by Tails. So he thought of a new plan.

"Hi everyone, I'm Kyle."

"He even sounds just like you. I thought twins only looked alike."

Kyle softly smiled. Tails jumped up in the air.

"He can stay in your room Tails. Hi Kyle, I'm Chris this is my house."

Kyle waved at Chris. Knuckles sighed.

"Alright everyone, meeting over."

Everyone got up and went back to what they were doing.

"OH, I'm so excited." Tails cheered. Kyle narrowed his eyes. Cream gently walked over to Tails and Kyle.

"I hope you like it here." She said giving Kyle a gentle smile.

"Come on Cream, I'm gonna give him tour of the house. Care to join us." Tails said trying to make sure Cream didn't see him blushing. His face got red. Cream giggled and nodded.

"I would love to."

Kyle didn't want a tour of the house but he had no choice. In order to gain there trust, he needed to befriend all of them. He didn't care about anything.

"Ok sounds awesome."

They showed him where everything was. Kyle pretended like he was listening to them. Tails and Cream were walking in front of Kyle. Kyle could hear Sonic and Knuckles having a conversation. Kyle stayed back and Cream and Tails were too busy talking to even notice he wasn't there. Kyle slowly moved closer to the door. The door lead to Sonic's room.

"I saw Rouge the other day in this temple. She looked beautiful."

"Really."

"Yeah, every time I see her. I feel all fuzzy inside. She makes me get all woozy."

"That's awkward."

"Of course you don't understand. You don't like anyone. Except maybe Amy."

"Amy is ok, I mean she's cute but she doesn't make me feel woozy."

Kyle didn't think that anything they were saying was important. He was listening in to hear if they would talk about weaknesses.

"The red one did talk about some girl name Rouge making him woozy. That seems like a sign of weakness." Kyle thought to himself.

"Kyle." Tails shouted his name. Tails was looking for Kyle. Kyle quickly ran in the direction where he heard the voice. When Kyle turned the corner he banged into Tails.

"There you are Kyle. What happened, did you get lost."

"Yeah, yeah. I was looking out the window and next thing you know you weren't there."

"Oh, sorry I was talking to Cream. Come on, we'll show you around where you left off."

"You know, I'm really tired. Can I just take a shower and go to bed."

Tails nodded.

"Sure, I'm sure you'll figure out where everything is. Do you remember where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah." Kyle got up and walked to the bathroom. He toke a 30 minute shower. When he got out, he walked past Sonic's room. The door was wide open and no one was in there. Kyle sneaked into his room.

"Let's see what I can find." Kyle whispered. Kyle roamed the room looking through everything. There were shoes in one pile and gloves in another. The room has white walls, with a blue carpet. Sonic had pictures hung around the room. Pictures of him and all of his friends. Kyle noticed a little box underneath his bed. He pulled it out and opened it quietly. There were a bunch of notes and a picture of Amy in it. Kyle quickly ran out of the room, holding all the notes. He ran inside the bathroom and locked the door. He sat the notes down on the floor and he started rummaging through the papers. All the notes said nothing about his weaknesses. They were all love letters from Amy. Kyle ran back to Sonic's room and put the notes back. He slid the box back under his bed.

Sonic walked in the room and saw Kyle's hand under the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sonic yelled. Kyle flinched and pulled his hand out from under the bed.

"I dropped something and it rolled under there."

Sonic raised one eyebrow.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Oh this is your room. I thought it was Tails."

"Haven't you noticed the pictures on the wall? There all of me."

"I just thought Tails was obsessed with you." Kyle walked closer to the door.

"I'll be on my way." Kyle ran out of the room. Sonic watched him run away.

"You can defiantly tell that he's Tails brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle ran back to Tails room, where Tails was sitting on his bed playing his PSP. Tails room had yellow wallpaper and a white floor covered with a yellow carpet. Tails had a sleeping bag in one corner of his room.

"Hey Kyle, I have a sleeping bag that you can sleep on until we get you a bed." Tails said pointing to the sleeping bag.

Kyle walked over to the sleeping bag and he unfolded it onto the floor. The sleeping bag was really thick. There was also a pillow sat underneath the sleeping bag. Kyle assumed that the pillow was for him so he sat it down on his new bed. Tails room was small and he didn't have much in it. He only had a bed for him, a box that had all his stuff in and Kyle's sleeping bag. He had no TV, or dressers. The box was big enough to hold most of his things. He had his shoes lined up beside his door. He only had one photo on his wall and that was him and Cream. Kyle examined the photo.

"So you like Cream?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, no were just close friends." Tails said in denial.

Kyle turned around and smirked.

"So your close friends?"

Tails nodded. Tails was too focused on the game. Kyle sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What would you do if she got hurt?"

"Do you mean if she fell and got a cut?"

"No, if someone was to attack her, like if Sonic was to attack her. What would you do?"

"I doubt Sonic would attack Cream." Tails chuckled.

"Well what if he did." Kyle shouted.

"Well, I guess if Sonic was to hurt her, I would tell Sonic not to do it again."

Kyle growled with angry.

"Ok what if Eggman was to hurt Cream, would you be able to take him down yourself."

"Well since you're my brother I'll tell you." Tails sat up with his game paused. "I don't think I can take Eggman on by myself. I'm not as strong as Sonic or Knuckles."

"Oh, well that's ok." Kyle said putting his hand on Tails shoulder.

"Would you say that is your weakness?"

"Well, maybe."

"Are you intimidated by Sonic and Knuckles?"

Tails shrugged his shoulders.

"Dinner!" Shouted Amy from downstairs.

Kyle walked with Tails downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone had assigned seats. There were 3 seats on the sides and 1 seat at each end. Tails, Cream, and Knuckles sat on one side. Chris sat at one end of the table. Sonic and Amy sit on the other side with one seat left open. And at the other end of the table sat Big whenever he came. He always spent his time fishing.

"Kyle, you can sit across from Tails." Sonic said pointing at the empty seat.

Kyle took a seat and sat there quietly.

"You're really quiet. Don't worry, we don't bite." Amy said trying to make him comfortable.

Cream set the table while Chris sat the food on the table. They had chicken made in the oven, rice, and soft bread. For dessert they had ice cream. Kyle was never exposed to food and he didn't know what would happen if he ate, considering the fact that he is a robot. Kyle grabbed a tiny piece of chicken and a teaspoon full of rice. Knuckles gave Kyle a weird look. Kyle took the tiniest bite ever.

"Do you like it Kyle?" Knuckles asked.

Kyle gulped it down and he was praying that he didn't blow a circuit. The chicken didn't do anything to his stomach. Then he took a spoon of rice and he slowly ate it. Nothing happened. Kyle figured that he was ok, so he grabbed more rice and chicken. He started eating a little faster but he was still cautious.

"Who sits here?" Kyle asked with his mouth full of food.

"Big does."

Kyle raised one eyebrow.

"Big is a friend of ours. He's big, purple, and cozy. I remember sleeping on top of his belly." Cream giggled.

"He's mostly fishing. He sometimes doesn't even come home." Chris replied.

Kyle cleared his plate just like everyone else did. Amy grabbed all the plates and cups and sat them in the dish washer. Everyone dismissed themselves from the table. They all went off doing their own thing. Chris went up to his room. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails watched TV, and Amy and Cream played together in the backyard. Kyle followed Amy and Cream to the backyard. He wanted some dirt on them. He thought maybe he might get some information on Sonic.

"Hi." He said approaching them.

Cream and Amy stopped.

"Oh, hey Tails." Cream said blushing.

Amy came closer to him.

"No this is Kyle."

Kyle was trying to think whether he would get more information by being Kyle or being Tails.

"No your wrong Amy. It's me Tails." Cream jumped up with joy.

"I knew I never could get mixed up between Kyle and Tails."

It was sad because Cream thinks she right but she's wrong. She did mix Tails up with Kyle.

"I'm just surprise that you're not hanging out with Knuckles and my beloved Sonic."

"I felt like hanging out with you two today."

Cream blushed and tried not to make it noticeable.

"So what do you ladies do for fun run, jump, talk about weakness." Kyle said.

"What was that last part?" Amy asked.

"Jump."

Amy narrowed her eyes. Kyle put on a fake smile.

"We nominally just talk but since you're here, I doubt you want to talk."

"No, no. I don't mind talking."

Amy, Cream, and Kyle walked down to the beach. When they got there, they sat down on the nice soft sand.

"Cream, is there something wrong with me." Amy said looking at the beautiful ocean waves.

"No, why?"

"Because Sonic doesn't like me. I try to get his attention but he doesn't pay me no mind."

Kyle rolled his eyes. He laid back into the soft sand.

"Maybe Mr. Sonic is too scared to show his feelings."

"I don't think Sonic is scared of anything but water."

Kyle sprung up.

"Sonic's scared of water!"

Amy looked at Cream.

"Yeah, you should know that Tails."

Kyle had forgotten that he was supposed to be Tails.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

Cream giggled.

"I usually forget things also. Anyway, I think Sonic does like you."

Amy jumped up with joy.

"I have a great idea Tails. Your close with Sonic. Can you ask him for me?"

Kyle eyes widen.

"Well, I'm not that close." Kyle said.

"Yes you are. Can you ask him? PLEASE!" Amy gave a puppy dog look.

Kyle was thinking how he would approach Sonic and ask if he liked Amy. He only met Sonic today. He was thinking of being Tails but Tails was sitting with Sonic. He thought maybe he could ask him tomorrow. Kyle didn't know what to say.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Kyle was lying inside his sleeping bag, eyes wide open. After all, his computer brain was not capable of feeling tired. He thought about whether he would actually ask Sonic whether he liked Amy, and whether he would be Tails or Kyle when doing so. If he was Kyle, then Sonic might get suspicious about him because he had been seperated from Tails all his life and his personality might be drastically different. On the other hand, it might ruin Tails' reputation if Kyle was Tails when he asked Sonic and Sonic got mad.

_What do I care about that? That's what I'm here for, to make them all distrust each other and then pick them off one by one!_

Kyle wasn't so sure about whether he actually wanted to do that, though. He was programmed for it, but he was also programmed with insight, something usually only in possession of organic minds. That insight made him think about what it would be like to be Tails, not just a robotic clone of him. To have friends, to be trusted, etc. Kyle, however, was programmed to hate, to lie, to break friendship ties.

But he wasn't sure he wanted that anymore. Shadow assumed that he could make him exactly like Tails, but evil. Kyle knew that just wasn't possible. Being good, evil, or somewhere in between wasn't just an aspect of your personality, it occured from one's personality. He couldn't follow Eggman if it were up to him. Just in case Tails woke up and saw him with his eyes open, Kyle opened a file inside his brain that would would simulate sleep and power down most systems until the morning. Even in sleep mode, though, one word echoed through his mind, one thing he wanted more than anything right now, one invention of Eggman's that might decide whether the Sonic Team would stay together or break up:

_De-Roboticizer_.

XxX

Shadow's day was not going very well at all. He didn't own a motorboat, so he needed to rent a cheap pedal boat from the rental shack, and something like that doesn't have very good defenses. So when the Prison Island guards started firing on him, all he could do was yell and fire poorly aimed Chaos Spears. It wasn't that long before his boat broke into several pieces and he had to swim the rest of the way, which was exhausting. He washed up on the shore, panting, his quills and fur drenched. He wrung them out and continued on his way to the center of the island, keeping to the backside of the trees so the guard badniks wouldn't see him.

"I wonder why they aren't looking out for me," Shadow thought. "Maybe they think I drowned when my boat sunk."

Carefully, quickly, he snuck behind the nearest tree to the entrance. Preparing his rocket shoes, leaning forward like a runner about to sprint, he thought to himself, "3...2...1..." as the guards moved their farthest from the door.

Then, at Mach 0.95, he came rocketing forward, past the guards, and into the building. However, he hadn't gone unnoticed. Several SWATbots were running after him. Of course they couldn't catch up to him, though at his speed the SWATbots' lasers were a challenge to dodge. Finally he arrived at cell block 5D, the place where Eggman said Maria was being held. He used a Chaos Blast to punch open the doors to the area, ran inside, and charged his emerald for Maria's rescue.


End file.
